A Quasi-Orthogonal Space-Time Block Code (QO-STBC) transmission scheme based on a Bit Interleaved Coded Modulation (BICM) structure may be adopted by a conventional Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO) system. Through the QO-STBC, it is able to make a compromise between diversity and multiplexing. In addition, it is able for a specially-designed QO-STBC to achieve transmission in a spatial layered mode. The spatial layered mode is suitable for a Successive Interference Cancellation (SIC)-based receiver algorithm, and it has excellent performance even for linear detection with low complexity (e.g., a Zero Forcing (ZF) algorithm or Minimum Mean Square Error (MMSE) algorithm). To be specific, a data stream is divided into a plurality of spatial data layers, data in each layer has an identical post-detection diversity order, and data in all the layers also has an approximately identical post-detection diversity order, so as to achieve an overall excellent performance.
Through the coarse tuning of the diversity order of the data in each layer, it is able for the QO-STBC transmission scheme to achieve the excellent overall performance. However, due to such factors as non-ideal SIC, there is a difference in post-detection symbol error rates (SERs) for the data streams in the layers, resulting in performance losses.